The Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) process was originally developed for thin film electroluminescent (TFEL) flat-panel displays. Interest in ALD has increased significantly over the years, focusing on silicon-based microelectronics (wafers) due to its ability to produce very thin, conformable films with control of the composition and thickness of these films at the atomic level. ALD is also well known for its ability to coat high aspect ratio surfaces due to its self-limiting, sequential surface reaction process. However, the process' ability to coat these high aspect ratio surfaces is challenged by the time needed for the reactive gases to diffuse into these areas and be completely purged out prior to the addition of the next precursor. This diffusion problem has largely prevented the extension of this technology to porous materials.